creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sinistra
Allen was walking down the street towards school. It seemed that it would be another boring day, with another boring class, and more boring classmates. He let out a sigh before looking up at the academy. It wasn't really that big, but it was supposedly one of the best in the state. Allen only saw it as a joke. Sure, he wasn't the smartest in his class, but at least he knew what he needed for what he wanted to do. He headed into the building and felt a tingling down his spine. He looked around, but didn't notice anyone at first. He shrugged and continued walking. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He took another look around, this time being more keen. He noticed an unfamiliar female student looking right at him through a crowd of other students. Boring students, but the girl seemed different. A larger student crossed in front of her and she vanished. Allen was a little freaked by this, but wrote it off as her having moved as the student passed by. He proceeded to class. It was math today, which means complex problems that he would have no use for. He headed into the classroom to see the female student from before sitting two seats back and left one in relation to his seat. He was utterly confused as to how she got to class without going past him. Something didn't add up, but being the anti-theist that he was, he down right denied that it was anything as stupid and unhealthy as supernatural. His irritation rose significantly as he sat down in his seat and glowered at the teacher. The teacher started writing complex math problems up on the board that no one would ever actually use in their life. He didn't even have to look to know that the three students in the back of the room to his left were most likely already asleep. He also knew that the blonde next to him didn't do anything but doodle in that ridiculous notebook of hers. Everyone else either didn't get it, or didn't care. He glanced over at the girl. She was watching the teacher attentively as she wrote the problem up on the board. He immediately thought she would be just another brainiac with an inflated ego. He looked back up at the board with even greater irritation. The teacher suddenly asked someone to come up and solve the problem. Allen knew that no one was going to volunteer, and the teacher seemed to favor calling him out just to make an example out of him to the rest of the class of why they should pay attention. The teacher looked at me and opened her mouth. "Al-" The girl cut her off and stood up up. She went up to the board and wrote a series equations that she used together to solve the problem. The entire class stared at her. Even the teacher was rather astonished that the girl managed to so quickly find a way to separate the problem into simpler section without breaking it. Something was definitely different about this girl. After class, the girl headed to the lounge and started reading a book. Allen couldn't see the title, but he didn't really care what Miss Brainiac was reading. He went over to another table and set himself up to do some studying. He became so immersed in his study, that he didn't even notice the girl walk over. "You got change for a ten?" Allen's head jolted to look at her. She raised her eyebrows. "Jumpy much?" Allen pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He then gave her change for the ten dollar bill to use on the vending machine. She headed over to vending machines and bought something. Allen didn't really care to watch as he continued studying. The girl came back over and handed him a drink. "The machine spat out two on me. Hope you don't mind taking one." Allen gave her a confused look at first, but decided to take the drink. The girl then headed back to her seat. He looked at her for several moments. He frowned a bit as he might have been wrong about the inflated ego part. Allen looked at the time. He got up and headed to his last class of the day, English. The girl seemed to be in the same class again and was there the moment he arrived. He didn't even see her leave the lounge. He sat down in his seat and looked at the girl, trying to figure out how she managed to get here before him. Class then started and it went pretty much the same way. Everyone one was falling asleep, not getting it, or just not caring until the girl did something intelligent that was out of the ordinary. After class, Allen headed home. He lived in a single bedroom apartment with a bathroom and a small kitchen area. Needless to say, it was just a bland apartment. He tossed his bag recklessly to the corner of the room and plopped onto the bed. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't get that girl out of his mind. The intelligence, the friendliness, and the fact that she some how was in the classroom before him made her feel unnatural. Of course, everyone else is oblivious as Hell to these facts. He frowned and decided to take a shower, in the hopes that it will help him to forget about it all. After the shower, he headed over to his desk and turned on the light. It wouldn't work, which was odd since he had just changed to bulb. He then felt his spine tingle again and he looked out the window. The image of the girl flashed through his mind as a slight pain came with it. It didn't last long, but it was unnerving none the less. He went back to the bathroom and took some Tylenol before heading to bed. Allen woke up exhausted. He didn't sleep well at all. He kept having warped dreams that made no sense and woke up right before being killed by something. He couldn't remember what as the memory of the dreams was hazy and faded quickly. He got up and brushed his teeth before getting dressed. He grabbed his bag and headed off to school. He had sports class today. He may not be smart, but he sure as Hell had a mean throw and a hard swing. Allen headed into the boy's locker room. He immediately heard several conversations, all revolving around the girl from yesterday. It didn't take long for her to make all the boys go crazy for her. Of course, he didn't see what they saw. They were just thinking with the head between their legs instead of the one on their shoulders. Did they not notice how unnatural she was, or did they just not care? Allen got dressed and headed out to the baseball field. He noticed that the girls were on the field as well. There must have been another mix up. It should have been practice day for the boy's team today. He noticed the strange girl again. She seemed to be getting crowded by some of the more popular girls. They were chatting their heads off to her as she tried to keep up with them. She looked out of place among them, even though she had the makings of what would be a popular girl. Then again, they all had inflated egos because of their popularity. From the interaction between Allen and the girl from yesterday, he could tell that she was much more modest than those girls surrounding her, all flaunting how cool they are or how pretty they are. The coaches from the boy's and girl's teams were talking with each other, trying to figure out whose day it was on the field. The classes often alternated days between teaching and practice. After several minutes, they decided to have the girls practice first. The boys would sit out on the bleachers until they were done before having their turn. Allen sat by himself on the bleachers. He knew that the other boys would be rowdy from watching the girls in their bloomers playing. He tried to ignore them, but it was practically impossible, especially when it was that girl's turn at the plate. Where the other girls were nervous with the boys watching, she seemed calm and focused. The pitcher threw the ball and she knocked the thing straight into the back of the field. If this were a real stadium, it would have been a home run. It made Allen extremely uncomfortable. It was unnatural, and quite frankly, it was pissing him off that no one else was noticing. The girl looked at Allen and he immediately felt his blood go cold. He couldn't tell, but his face had gone pale as well. One of the other boys noticed. "You okay, dude? You look like you're about to get sick." Allen looked at him and shook his head in irritation. The girls finished and the two groups swapped. That girl passed Allen and their eyes connected. He immediately felt his head go numb. He had to hold the railing to keep from falling. He could feel more than a feel worried glances. His irritation continued to rise as he made his way to the field. Allen was first up to bat. While the rest of the boys were trying their asses off to impress the girls, he shut out the entire world. He focused completely on the pitcher and the ball. The pitcher threw a curveball. Allen had predicted the move before the ball even left the pitcher's hand. The curveball was one of boy's weak points as a pitcher, but the idiot was trying to impress the girls. Allen swung and knocked the ball right through the field. It wasn't a home run, but it was definitely a third-baser for the average runner. He headed back into the pit without even looking at the bleachers, but he could feel that girl looking at him. He could feel it, because every time she did, his spine tingled. Whoever she was, she was not normal. The boys finished their practice session and the majority mingled with the girls. Allen didn't care for mingling, so he sat in the pit with the other boys too shy or too cowardly to talk to the girls. That girl looked into the pit at him while completely surrounded by both the boys and the girls. He could feel his insides turning to ice. He couldn't get that threatening feeling out of his stomach. He was saved as the coaches called everyone back to the locker rooms. Allen was the first one into the locker room and the second one out. That girl was already out and standing in front of him. He felt his blood run cold again. She smiled at him. He couldn't understand it, but it calmed him. It confused him. Before, when she smiled at him, it scared the Hell out of him. Now it was calming his fears of her. Was she doing something to him, or was he just going insane? He stood there as they stared at each other. She finally broke the silence. "I saw you were alone during practice. Are you alright?" He merely nodded. There was a knot in his throat so tight that he couldn't speak. "Okay. If you say so. I won't press further. Can I at least get your name? I don't think you said anything last time we spoke." He hesitated for a moment, but told her his name. "Allen huh? I'm Jackie. It's a pleasure to meet you." He had calmed down, but still couldn't understand what was going on. Why talk to him? No. Not just talk to him, but focus on him through everyone else talking to her. Why was she so damn focused on him? Was she a stalker? She looked a bit worried. "You don't talk much, do you?" He didn't respond. She frowned. "Sorry." What the fuck was she apologizing for?! Is she for real or pretending? No. She was definitely pretending. There was no way that she was intelligent, beautiful, good at sports, modest, friendly, and talking to me. All these thoughts raced through Allen's head. The girl then looked sad. "I'll just go. It's obvious that I'm bothering you." She turned to leave. Allen's mind suddenly blanked out and he stopped her. Why he did it, he had no clue, but he felt compelled to do so. He apologized to her and even asked her if she was hungry. All fear he had from before was gone. It was erased from existence by that bewitching smile and that friendly personality. It made no sense, but he no longer cared. He was completely content with getting to know her, and she seemed to feel the same way. They headed to a cafe a few blocks from the school. It was like some cliche romance novel that made no sense, but Allen didn't care. He and Jackie chatted the entire time. He didn't remember what they bought, or even what they talked about. He was completely fixated on Jackie. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was long and black, and it well kept. Her eyes were soft and kind, but had an alluring feel to them. Allen felt his eye wander a bit. He assumed that she was absolutely between a C-cup or a D-cup, but they fit her body perfectly. Everything about her was perfect. Her personality, her intelligence, her athleticism, her appearance. It was unnatural, but that no longer mattered to Allen. His mind was completely enthralled by her. She had him under her spell. After the conversation was over, Allen walked with her a bit. She then stopped at a street. "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He nodded. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. The spot felt hot even after she pulled back. It almost burned. She then headed off down the street. Allen continued to his own home. Everything looked different to him. It looked more colorful. Even after getting to his shitty apartment, he looked around and felt more comfortable. He took a shower and headed to bed. The next morning, Allen woke up well rested. He remembered clearly of his dream this time. He was 'with' Jackie through several dreams, but each time, something happened. It was fuzy and he couldn't remember. It was weird since the fuzzy part gave him the same feeling as the nightmares from the other night. He shook it off and got ready for school again. He grabbed his bag and headed off. Jackie was waiting for him outside the apartment complex. She had two coffees from a Starbucks, which seemed strange since there wasn't one in the area. He shrugged it off though, which was also odd, but he didn't care. He was just happy to get to be with her first thing in the morning. He accepted the coffee and took a sip. He was surprised as it was made with the specific roast that he liked. It also had the amount of sugar and cream that he liked. How did she know? The question was tossed out of his mind pretty quickly. He didn't care how she knew. They walked to school together and talked the entire time. Upon arriving at school, Allen half expected to see the other students shocked at him being with Jackie, but they didn't seem to notice. They were all over her the first two days, and then not have a care in the world? Strange, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he preferred that he wasn't bugged by others. He and Jackie headed to class together. It was weird since she didn't seem to pull he magic trick of being there when it was impossible to do so. Allen forgot what class it was, but he didn't care. It was probably something boring and pointless. He spent the entire class in his own little world, thinking about Jackie and what they were going to do. A few perverted ideas crossed his mind. More than a few actually. It seemed that every time he thought of something different, it would somehow lead to them doing something in his bed. Before he knew it, class was over. It took Jackie's voice to snap him out of it. "Hey, it's time to go." He shook the last fantasy from his head and looked around in confusion. He then got up and headed off with Jackie. As they walked down the street, Jackie looked at Allen. "You know, you were daydreaming the entire class." He scratched his head and blushed a bit. She giggled. "I bet you were thinking about something naughty." He looked down. She stopped in front of him and kissed him on the lips. "To be honest, I've been thinking about you as well." He was surprised, both by the kiss and the confession. His face flushed heavily. She looked at him. "You know, I wouldn't mind doing some of those things with you. I bet you had some pretty perverted ideas of what you would do to me." Her voice was teasing and naughty. He tried to contain himself as he started becoming heavily aroused. She noticed and giggled. "Why don't we go back to your place and take care of 'that'?" She sounded extremely lewd and suggestive. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He rushed home with her and took her to the bedroom. Neither Allen, nor the girl showed up to school for several days, nor did Allen check in with his friends or family. The police showed up at the door and knocked several time, but got no reply. They eventually got the spare key from the parents and went inside the house. Everything seemed fine, until they got to the bedroom. Allen's limbs were tied to the bedposts. His tongue with ripped out and his torso was opened up. All of his organs were laid out neatly on the study desk in a circle. The only thing missing was his heart. The girl was now in another state. She sat in a dungeon-like room in a beautiful, yet grotesque form. Wings sprouted from her back and her left hand was mutated with long sharp claws for fingers. She was completely naked and holding a jar full of liquid and a heart in it. She placed the jar on a shelf with several other hearts. She changed back into a human form and got dress in a new uniform from a different school. She then left the room. Category:Dismemberment Category:Beings